Trees in their Autumn Beauty
by sparksinmyheart
Summary: A 19 yr old Anna meets a 35 yr old Bates in London one day. After a prompt by terriejane on tumblr. Period AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A 19 yr old Anna meets a 35 yr old Bates in London one day. A prompt by terriejane on tumblr._

* * *

John Bates briskly stepped out into the warm October afternoon, dressed in his uniform, off on a last minute errand for his Lordship. He had little time before he was expected back, so he did not observe his surroundings enough to notice the slight blonde girl carrying a basket. She was looking up at the autumn leaves as they stirred in the soft breeze. He nearly knocked her over.

"Oh, excuse me, Miss, I am ever so sorry!" he quickly reached out to steady her. She looked up to him then, and he was arrested mid-move. She was so lovely. He fought to recover, gave her a kind smile. "I hope you're alright now, I didn't mean to rush right into you." He could not stop looking at her. But she seemed to hold his gaze, albeit a little breathlessly.

"It's alright, Sir, thank you." She accepted his apology with a sweet smile. She was almost overwhelmed by his charm and the twinkle in his hazel eyes. Hadn't he been so kind she would have blushed and looked away. He was tall and good-looking, wearing the uniform of a sergeant. She was certainly not used to a man such as him paying her attention. He was still looking at her, but he had such warmth to his demeanour that he made it alright. "You must have been in a right hurry."

"Yes, I was," he smiled. She noticed how he dwelled a little on the "s" in the word yes, drawing it out. Somehow that made her blush.

He noted her blushing and found it utterly endearing. He wished he could ask her who she was, and what she was doing in London, for her accent had a Yorkshire lilt, but he had no time. He sighed somewhat regretfully. "Well, I do have to get on. Take care of yourself, Miss."

"I'm Anna. Anna Smith." Somehow it seemed important to tell him that, even if she might never see him again.

He smiled, crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. "Miss Anna Smith," he burred. "John Bates, at your service," his eyes twinkled cheekily. He took her hand gently, his hand much larger than hers, warm and slightly roughened.

Utterly charmed, she only smiled, "Goodbye, John Bates."

"Have a good time in London, Anna Smith. Goodbye now." He turned and strode away. When he looked over his shoulder as he crossed the road, she was still standing in the golden autumn light, looking after him with a smile.

* * *

_The title of this story was borrowed from the first line of a poem, The Wild Swans at Coole by William Butler Yeats._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone who encouraged me to continue, especially my dear friend who suggested to have them meet at a band stand. _I've very much taken licence with military matters, time frames, and Mr Bates's cane. I apologise for all mistakes that might be distracting.__

* * *

The music from a band stand carried across the park as Anna went to enjoy some air on her afternoon off. It being Sunday, it was not unusual to have a band strike up, attracting attention from many a Sunday stroller. This time though, it was a string quartet. They were playing Vivaldi's _Seasons_. Anna smiled. She rarely heard music, especially such exquisite tones as were wafting towards her now. She walked over to the band stand and sat on one of the few benches that were still free. Somehow, the lively, cheerful quality of the music reminded her of an encounter a few weeks ago. His assuring, contagious smile and his twinkling eyes especially. She had thought of him quite often, but usually she let her level head win over her daydreaming. After all, he had just been friendly. She should not make too much of it. And she was not likely to ever see him again. Yet for now she gave in with a smile, reliving the moment as the music carried her on her reverie.

John Bates smiled as he recognised the spring suite from _The Seasons_. He had taken his book to the park, a rare Sunday afternoon leave all to himself. The music reminded him of someone. No, not just someone: a girl with a sweet smile and blonde hair, to be more specific...Anna. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering what she was doing. He excused this to himself by merely having a concern for her welfare. But that wasn't quite it and he knew it. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He had looked about him every once in a while on his errands in the city, but he had never spotted her. More often, he had chided himself for being a fool. She was much too young, and surely she had a suitable young man paying her attention. He shook his head at his own foolishness, looking for a place to sit. Then he saw her.

Anna opened her eyes to see the object of her daydreaming standing right in front of her. Her breath caught.

"Hello, Anna," he said softly.

"Hello, Mr Bates."

He smiled when she said his name, and to his delight, she returned it. "How have you been, Anna?"

"I'm very well. I also watch where I'm going now."

He chuckled. "So do I." He didn't confess that he never regretted not paying attention on that day, because then he wouldn't have literally run into her. "It looks like we both have a free afternoon."

She nodded. "Would you like to sit with me, Mr Bates? The other benches all seem to be taken." She watched as he sat down, for the first time really noticing his cane as he hooked it over the back of the bench. She guessed he must have been hurt in battle but was afraid of asking and embarrassing him. He seemed to handle it so well it had escaped her attention before. However, he was more observant than she reckoned with.

"It's an old shot wound. Got it fighting the Boers. This is why I've got a desk job now, as well as being valet to my former Colonel." He was surprised at his frankness. Usually he wasn't so forthcoming with information about himself. Something about her must have opened him up. He looked for embarrassment or revulsion in her expression, but he found only interest and kindness.

"You seem to manage very well." She indicated the book he was holding. "What are you reading?"

"_The Rose_ by W B Yeats."

"Poetry." She smiled softly.

"Yes." He felt enchanted; handed her the book to cover the moment. She handled it carefully. Opened it and read a few lines. From _The Two Trees_, he noted.

"He writes beautifully, Mr Yeats. He's Irish, isn't he?"

"Yes. So am I. From my mother's side. I'm afraid I am not very poetic." He gave her a kind smile.

"I was born in Yorkshire." So he had not been mistaken about her lilting accent. "I work there, as a house maid. I'm glad for the work but it does not leave me as much time for reading as I would like."

"What brought you to London, Anna…I mean…Miss Smith?" He paused, blushed slightly. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to address her by her first name. He'd taken liberties.

She read his discomfort and smiled. "Please, call me Anna. I feel like we are friends already."

How could he refuse that? From then on, their conversation flowed; he never got round to reading his book that afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

_With a thank you to two dear friends whose encouragement is invaluable._

* * *

Anna was wandering the street aimlessly on her half-day off in London. It was December. The wind had a biting coldness and the rain stung her face; she longed for some place warm. The window of a book shop caught her eye. She felt instantly soothed by the prospect of browsing the shelves.

Lately, the idea of books also carried with it the memory of a pair of keenly intelligent eyes trained on her as she laid out her views on a chapter or character, and a soft voice reading out favourite passages to her. Since their afternoon in the park, she had met Mr Bates whenever she was in London. Somehow, he always made time for her. She had no idea how he did it with his busy army schedule, but she was grateful. They talked about books but also about life, her fears and worries, her joys and excitements. She appreciated his reflected opinions and his sharp wit as well as his mischievous sense of humour. She had never felt it so easy to share her thoughts with anyone, or so rewarding. She smiled as she picked up a volume. Plato. Mr Bates had talked to her about philosophy, and had made her feel less intimidated by such a seemingly overwhelming subject of study. In his latest letter he had recommended Plato, complimenting her gently that her fine mind would find no trouble in following him. She turned the pages with a smile, unaware of the bells above the door announcing another customer.

Bates stepped into the quaint little book shop on a whim. Since her last letter he had not been able to get Anna's words out of his mind. She had talked about her schooling, and how she was intimidated by some books. Protectively—he admitted to himself—he sought to ease her worries. He meant to purchase a volume of Plato for her, to enclose with his next letter, as a Christmas gift. He knew they had not even touched the subject of gift-making, but he wanted to. She was such a joy in his life that he felt it only right to treat her. He stopped short when he saw Anna standing by the philosophy shelf, browsing through the very volume he meant to select for her. His heart skipped a beat, his strong reaction to the sight of her catching him by surprise. He quickly gathered himself and approached her slowly.

"What an unexpected pleasure. Hello, Anna."

She started, looked up, and her face erupted into a smile he couldn't help but mirror. "Mr Bates! How lovely to meet you here!"

Anna felt quite flustered all of a sudden, her heart beating wildly. Why, it is only Mr Bates, she told herself. But then she realised, this was exactly it. It was Mr Bates. She was staring into his eyes, for how long she didn't know. His steady glance into hers didn't flinch and she saw a softness and warmth there she had never received from anyone. She looked down shyly at the book in her hands, glad for something to break the silence with. "I've found the book you recommended." She held it out to him.

He chuckled. "It's funny because…I might as well tell you this, Anna… I was planning to purchase this here, as a gift to you." His eyes searched hers. He had never been so eager to please anyone, he noted to himself.

She blushed. "Oh no, Mr Bates, you shouldn't, really. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but you shouldn't feel obliged…"

"There now, it would be my great pleasure." He took the book gently and encouraged her. "Perhaps you would like to pick out something else you would like. I'll browse the poetry section for a while, if you need me…" He faltered. He was becoming far too eager.

"I think I would like a novel: a story to get lost in." She smiled. "You probably know what to select better than I do."

He smiled boyishly. "I've an idea…why don't you pick out poetry for me, and I will select a novel for you."

"But how will I know you would like what I pick?"

"I'm certain I will."

"Alright." She dipped her head and disappeared towards the poetry shelf. He smiled to himself. He knew himself well enough to realise he was getting in deeper than he should. As long as they kept it to books, there could not be too much harm, he reasoned. And he was unwilling to give up her sweet company.

After a little while of browsing the shelves, he ended up with a work by Charlotte Brontë, _Villette_. It was less well known than _Jane Eyre_, but its depth and style of writing had impressed him. He was certain Anna would find it rewarding. He peeked around the corner to where she was standing, engrossed in a volume. She looked up as she felt his eyes on her.

"I think I have the right one for you, Mr Bates." She handed him a beautifully illustrated edition of Walt Whitman's _Leaves of Grass_. His heart swelled with pride and his smile was of genuine pleasure. "I've always wanted a copy of this, Anna. It's perfect." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

Her blush was endearing. She hesitated briefly. "May I select this as my gift to you then, for Christmas?"

He forgot to protest. "I'd like that very much. Thank you, Anna," he stated sincerely. "Would you like to see your novel?"

She nodded, and he handed her the gorgeously leather-bound edition. She handled it with care, as you do something precious. "I love it. She is one of my favourite authors. I shall enjoy reading it. Thank you, Mr Bates."

They simply smiled at each other, delight in their faces. Somehow, it felt as if they were exchanging so much more than books.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all who posted such lovely reviews. I appreciate every one of them._

* * *

Shortly after Christmas, on her half day off, Anna was on her way to meet Mr Bates. His warm words to her in his latest letter were playing over and over in her mind. They had exchanged their gifts via post, but it was enough for her to remember his face as she had put the volume into his hands to make her heart beat faster reading his words. _"The best gift I have ever received, Anna. I shall treasure it always."_

She spotted his tall figure at the entrance of King's Cross station, just as he had promised. He smiled as he saw her approach. She quickened her steps.

"Good morning, Mr Bates."

"Good morning, Anna. You look absolutely lovely, if I may say so."

"Thank you," she replied softly. It felt strange and exhilarating to apparently capture his attention so completely. He offered her his arm. She took it without hesitation.

"Where are we going, Mr Bates?"

"It's a surprise. It is not very far. Bear with me." He smiled down at her again, and the way his smile extended to his eyes made her heart swell with affection.

He led her to a cosy tea room, where he had made reservations for them to have lunch. He took her coat, pulled out her chair, and showered her with sweet attention…a perfect gentleman. She told him so, after their tea arrived, and he merely looked down and stated quietly that she deserved no less. She had the strongest impulse to reach for his hand. She caught herself quickly, not wanting to be improper.

They talked about this and that over lunch, catching up with little happenings in the other's life as well as their reading progress. Bates more than once caught himself simply admiring her. She was beautiful to him, but he was enthralled with her mind and her personality. It was almost as if they understood each other without words. He basked in the opportunity to have her all to himself. So, when lunch was eaten, he suggested they go for a walk together in a nearby park. She seemed to love the idea and again, to his delight, took his arm without hesitation.

He was not used to a woman taking pride in his company. Vera, his former fiancée, had never looked at him the way Anna did. Nor had he felt the same respect and affection he had for Anna. He was glad that his relationship with Vera ended after he was injured. At first, her abandonment had stung, but he soon realised it was better this way. It would not have been wise to marry Vera. And had he met Anna, he would have been consumed by guilt. He would never have been able to spend his days with her, knowing he was not free. Sometimes, he reasoned, things happened for a purpose. He knew his feelings of friendship for Anna had developed into a deeper attachment, but he felt being her friend would be enough if that was what she wanted. He didn't even call himself foolish anymore when he found himself ready to do anything for her; it simply felt right.

Matching her steps with his as they walked through the wintry park, Anna noticed Mr Bates had gone quiet. She wished she knew what he was thinking about in moments like this. She wished she had the courage to ask him. Perhaps one day she would manage to. There was so much she wanted to know about him. If she was honest with herself, she knew that he already owned her heart. She wished she knew if he felt the same. She looked up to him, and was met with his warm gaze. She smiled, and deep down she knew, what they had was something special, whatever it may turn out to be.

They reached the station again, and she stood before him as he stooped his tall frame to speak to her. "Have a safe journey home, Anna. And thank you for spending the day with me. It means a lot to have you come all this way. I appreciate it."

"I enjoy your company too much no to. I hope we can do this again soon." She reached out her hand and he took it, holding it gently. "Goodbye, Mr Bates."

"Goodbye, Anna." He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

Anna never stopped smiling on her train ride back to Yorkshire.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm a bit nervous about this one. I hope I haven't had them take too big of a leap. Again, thank you all so much for your reviews, suggestions and encouragement!_

* * *

They were walking by the water in St. James's Park. Anna had been unusually quiet that day. "So, how was the wedding?" he asked, trying to lighten her mood. At this she only sighed.

He stopped on the path and stooped to try and catch her gaze. "Anna, is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled tentatively. "Thank you, Mr Bates. I'm afraid there is nothing you could do about it. I'm facing a difficult decision but I don't think I should bother you with it."

"Isn't that what friends are for, to be bothered with one's difficult decisions?" he smiled.

She decided to tell him. After all, he understood her better than anyone seemed to, and she did consider him her friend. "It has to do with the wedding. Lady Mary wants me to come with her when she moves to her husband's estate, as her lady's maid. It would be quite a move up the ranks for me. But I find it hard to leave behind the household at Downton. And…it would be even further from London." She looked up at him. _And from you,_ she thought.

Mr Bates looked at her earnestly. He was shaken by the thought that they might not be able to see each other again, or not as often. It was a selfish impulse yet he could not fight it. He had no right to her. It broke his heart but he had to give her courage to go her own way.

"You must be nervous of taking on such a task in a new environment, but I'm sure you will settle in just fine. You've always liked Lady Mary. I'm sure it will all turn out well for you." He tried hard to maintain his smile.

"You are very kind, Mr Bates. Only…I don't think this is what I am afraid of."

"What is it, then?" His heart began pounding in his chest.

She spoke very softly, looking at her clasped hands. "I don't think I would like not seeing you every other week. And I don't think even if we were to write to each other, that I could bear the distance."

She still didn't look at him. It had clearly cost her a lot of courage to admit her feelings. He was overwhelmed that she should be so attached to him. He knew his own mind and feelings quite well, but he had never planned to declare himself. She was younger than he; she should be with someone more suitable. He must not hold her back like this. However he realised it might be too late for that.

"Anna, what you just said means the world to me, and believe me, I will miss you." She looked up at him then, the hope in her eyes barely hidden. "But you mustn't get so attached to me. I know you value our friendship, but it must not hold you back from living the life you deserve. You're very young; you have to take every opportunity that presents itself to you. I will always be at your disposal, for anything you need."

Her eyes misted over for a moment. "So you're encouraging me to go. Even if you did lose me."

"Yes, Anna, and I must. For your sake." His face had paled and he glanced away from her over the water, trying to compose himself. He realised the last thing he wanted was for her to go. He was not only about to break her heart, but his own as well.

He was startled briefly when her small hand slipped into his, squeezing his gloved fingers gently. He looked down at their hands, then at her face. She stated softly, "There is one thing that is clear in my mind. I love you, Mr Bates. And nothing anyone could offer would take me away from you. I know it's not ladylike to say it, but I am not a lady, and I don't pretend to be."

He visibly crumbled, a crack in his voice as he replied, "You are a lady to me. And I never knew a finer one." How could he reject her? How was it even possible that someone like her would come to love him? He was tired of fighting himself. He was a free man, and he had never felt this way about anyone.

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. His sombre mood dissolved, a twinkle coming to his eyes. "I will never understand why you would want to be stuck with a stubborn old soldier like me, who foolishly cares for you so much that he almost pushed you away. Almost…"

Her face erupted into a smile. He chuckled and opened his arms, enfolding her tightly. Her laughter was muffled against his coat as he whispered into her hair, "I love you too, Anna May Smith."

* * *

_A few lines from this come from the original script for season 1 by Julian Fellowes. _


	6. Chapter 6

_All of you who have given such kind, thoughtful reviews, thank you. It means ever so much._

_Here's a short sweet moment these two had to have._

* * *

He had been holding her like this for quite a long time. Miraculously, no one passed them. The winter dusk began settling around the embracing couple, and all turned even quieter than it had been. John Bates had never felt more content. Anna wrapped her arms around him, her hands reaching up and gently rubbing his shoulders as he began rocking her ever so slightly.

"Mr Bates?" her soft voice broke the silence.

"Yes, Anna?" he whispered.

"Don't you think it would be proper for the hero to kiss the girl, now that they know where they stand? I'm sure Mr Darcy did, and Mr Rochester…eventually." She looked up to him with a mischievous little smile. "And heaven knows what your Mr Walt Whitman gets up to."

His heart was pounding out of his chest but he cracked a smile just then. "Please excuse my un-gentlemanly oversight, m'lady." Still smiling gently, his hand cupped her cheek, his fingertips caressing her throat as he looked into her eyes. "I shall never be so careless again." He lowered his head and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to her lips. Anna's lids had drifted closed, her response shy and soft, but no less loving. As they parted, her smile came back immediately. They didn't need words to know how they felt as their glances locked. He embraced her tightly again.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Mr Bates?"

"Would you…consider calling me John? Just at the times you believe it is right, of course."

She pulled back slightly and smiling lovingly, caressed his cheek. "I think the time will always be right for that…John."

His heart soared as he bent to kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 7

_This has been a long time in coming together. We're going completely AU from here, if it was not already before. A lot happens in this chapter and I hope it flows okay. I decided to just put it out there. You write, you learn. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"John!"

He turned and saw her running along the platform towards him. He caught her in his arms and held her tight, simply grateful for her presence, quite uncaring whether he was holding her too long in a public space. She held on to his shoulders and he knew she felt his pain and anxiety without having to ask.

Finally, they drew back, her gloved hands still resting on his lapels. "How is she?" Her eyes were full of concern, for him, as well as for his ailing mother.

"She is being brave but the doctor did not give us much hope. She is weaker every day." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I cannot welcome you with better news, Anna. But she has asked for you, just this morning."

He was not surprised his mother had taken to Anna so quickly. The way the two of them chatted and exchanged letters warmed his heart. He knew without asking, he and Anna had his mother's blessing. He knew Anna would be able to brighten his mother's day. He offered her his arm, leading her from the station down busy London streets to his mother's house.

* * *

With his mother finally sleeping upstairs, John paced nervously. The doctor would come back later during the night to check on her, yet he worried. Anna appeared from the kitchen.

"John, won't you sit down and have some tea? You haven't had a moment's rest since we arrived."

He nodded quietly and followed her to the kitchen. She had prepared tea and some simple foods. They ate in comfortable silence, and cleared away the remains, used dishes and cutlery together. It felt as if they were doing this very thing every day. Even if John had never expected Anna to look after him, he appreciated that she did. She was just putting plates back into the cupboard when he decided to tell her so.

"Anna…" She turned to him. He took her hands. "I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you being here today. Not just for feeding me," he smiled, "but also for your simple presence. You are a great comfort to my mother…and to me. Thank you."

She smiled up to him, looking touched by his words. "I'm glad I can be here for you. You are always there for me as well, to talk to about anything, even with half the country between us." She squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry I have to go back tonight. But I will be back on my next day off."

"I know you will. I'll just get my coat then I'll walk you back to the station."

She made to withdraw her hands, but he held them, making her look up to him. He raised one hand to cup her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. "I can't kiss you goodbye on that platform," he said quietly. She moved towards him and they embraced for a few moments before they solemnly set off for the station.

* * *

His mother passed away a few weeks later. He grieved, but he knew her last few days had been as comfortable and peaceful as he could possibly make them. He would always miss her, and cherish her memory. Anna had come down for the funeral, her presence next to him giving him more strength than she realised.

With his mother ill and now gone, he had found much time to reflect on his life and his choices. The army used to be enough to fill his days, but now, with Anna in his life, and the constant care for his mother, he felt the dull tasks of his desk work stifling. He had grown out of his once comfortable routine. Where he was going, he did not know yet, but he did know he would not stay in the army forever.

When he put her on the last train to Yorkshire that evening, he took the few minutes until departure to speak to Anna about the future, his, and perhaps, her own. He dared not get his hopes up, but he felt he needed to tell her of his plans, eventually. For now, he only revealed his first, protective impulse.

"Before we part, Anna, there is a suggestion I would like to make."

She looked up to him, her eyes encouraging. "Do tell, Mr Bates."

He smiled. "I was thinking, you have made the journey to London so often, and I was always unable to return the gesture. I think it is about time I came up to see you. If you want me to, that is."

"_If_ I want you to? John, I would love it if you did, you know that." She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

His eyes twinkled. "Good. I was afraid perhaps I would be too presumptuous…"

He never got to finish that thought because Anna leaned up and kissed his words away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was very early on a bright June morning, and Anna was wide awake at Daisy's first knock. She was also smiling. Usually, both only happened after her second cup of tea. Yet on this morning, she had a lovely thought to wake up to: John was coming. She jumped out of bed, rushed to get dressed into her new blue dress, and practically flew out the back door, causing raised eyebrows from a surprised housekeeper, who might be reconsidering whether it had been a good idea to give the head housemaid a whole day off. Anna would make it right later. Now all that mattered was getting down to the train station to meet him just as he arrived.

When she ran onto the platform, the train had already left, and so had most of the other passengers. As far as Anna was concerned, it could have been packed and she would not have noticed. There he stood, turning upon hearing her steps, and breaking into a wide smile. She mirrored his joy as she watched him striding towards her.

"Good morning, Miss Smith," he burred warmly, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello John," she beamed, causing him to hug her to him briefly but tightly.

"It's good to see you, Anna."

"I'm so glad you're here." They looked fondly at one another. Then she playfully tugged at his hand. "Come on now, Mr Bates, we've a lot to do."

He chuckled and followed her into the village.

* * *

After touring the village, John bought her lunch. They chatted and laughed, feeling utterly comfortable with each other. It was only when he accidentally touched her that she felt sparks—a tension she could hardly put into words. It felt safe because it was John, yet exciting at the same time. By the way he seemed to be briefly stopped in his tracks she guessed that he felt much the same.

Echoing their first meetings and following their mutual love for reading, they also visited the little book shop. Once again, Anna returned to her favourite volume by a German botanist. The illustrations enchanted her while she was intrigued by the variety of blooms and plants depicted and described. She noticed John watching her much more than he was looking at the book. He disappeared briefly as she was browsing another section, only to return and put a neatly wrapped parcel in her basket. "Open it later," he instructed with a playful little smile.

* * *

Later, they ventured out into the fields. Beneath a sturdy old oak tree, they decided to rest and while away their afternoon together. John was stretched out on the blanket, arms folded under his head, hat over his eyes, long legs crossed. He was so utterly carefree and at ease, Anna was content to just sit and watch him.

"Should you not be staring at the view instead of me, Miss Smith?"

"How do you know…?"

He lifted the brim of his hat with a cheeky grin.

"Cheeky beggar."

He grinned more widely and sat up. "I'm serious, Anna. By all rights, I should be the one admiring you."

"But what about the view, Mr Bates?"

"Pales in comparison." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Oh, you!"

His eyes grew more serious. "I meant it," he softly stated.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, John."

"Not for that, love." He moved so his back was against the tree then extended his hand to her. She shuffled up to his side, and he put an arm around her. Her head settled onto his shoulder.

"This is nice."

"More than nice." He paused. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking… With my mother gone, and the Colonel moving back up north to stay with his family, I have been wondering about my place in the world. I know the army is not where I want to be any more. I am tired of the city, tired of the old routines." She listened to him patiently, with one hand absent-mindedly stroking his forearm. "I would like to find a house up here, big enough to open a small hotel. Somewhere to make a new life. I have the house in London, my mother's savings, and what I have saved up from my wages. It might be modest but it will be all mine."

He was looking down at her. His eyes were filled with hope and a touch of anxiety. "Would you consider looking at houses with me? You have wonderful taste and good common sense, you will probably save me from myself and my judgements," he chuckled briefly then sobered. "Besides, it is important to me that you like it as well." The unspoken question nearly took her breath away.

"I would like that very much, John."

He heaved a small sigh of relief and pulled her close. When he kissed her, it felt like they were sealing a bond.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave reviews. It is an honour to receive such lovely comments. _

* * *

It was a beautiful summer night the Friday John Bates arrived in the village and took a room at the Grantham Arms. He and Anna were to travel to the coast to look at houses in the morning; they wanted to get an early start. Having enjoyed his simple supper, he strolled up the little lane he and Anna had walked together, the lane that led to the big house and forked, taking them into a field bordered with trees. She would meet him where the road forked.

He was early, choosing to enjoy the sweet-smelling breeze while he awaited her, leaning against a tree as dusk fell. His thoughts drifted for a moment, dwelling on some lines from the Whitman he was reading. He had read them with her in mind. A little smile appeared on his face as he briefly closed his eyes and followed his train of thought. He was startled out of this reverie by a small hand resting on his arm and a soft kiss on the cheek. There she was, smiling up at him.

"Dreaming about me again, Mr Bates?" she teased.

"How did you know?" His eyes smiled.

"Wishful thinking."

He chuckled, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello, my darling," he said softly.

She looped her arms around his neck, rising on her tiptoes. "Hello, John."

They kissed and he held her tight, their reunion longer and all the more tender for the privacy they had. She ran a hand through the soft hair at the back of his neck.

"I rather like you like this. No hat, no coat, and your hair just so. My handsome John."

"Oh, well…" he flustered.

She laid a finger to his lips. "Just this once, let me say it. So now you know."

He smiled, gladly admitting defeat, kissing her again before he gently let go. "Let's go then, shall we? I believe star gazing is on your list for this evening, Miss Smith."

"Indeed it is, Mr Bates." She smiled up at him, taking his hand as they walked out into the field.

* * *

Night fell, and saw them resting on the blanket Anna had brought. She was snuggled into his side, her head in the crook of his arm as he pointed out planets and constellations to her. Just then, a comet flickered across the sky.

"Make a wish," he softly instructed.

"I did." She wrapped her arm around his chest and met his gaze. "For a bright future."

He kissed her forehead with a smile then they settled back into watching the sky in silence. After a little while, his hand gently trailing up and down Anna's arm, he softly began reciting:

_"And the day and night are for you and me and all,_  
_And what is yet untried and afterward is for you and me and all."_

"That's beautiful, John."

"Whitman. From a much treasured volume." He smiled, knowing she understood he meant the book she had given him for Christmas. He looked into her eyes. "One of the many that reminded me of you."

Her gaze softened, her hand cupping his cheek. He sensed there was much she wanted to say, he could see the emotions flickering in her eyes. Instead she pulled him close, and did not let go for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

_So, this is the new chapter. Thank you for still being with me on this! We plunge right into new waters for our two dears. Hope you like it. There are a few references and pieces of dialogue purloined from original episodes written by Julian Fellowes. He owns those, as well as the characters. I just snuck them away from him._

* * *

They met at the train station early the next morning. Anticipating seaside sun, both were in hats and light, informal clothes. John was not even wearing his collar, Anna noticed with delight as she took a seat next to him on the train. They had the compartment to themselves, so she felt brave enough to scoot closer. John noticed with a gentle smile, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" he asked softly.

"Very well, and you?"

His eyes crinkled mischievously. "Like a stone."

There was a soft rustle of paper as he squeezed her close. "Oh, John, I almost forgot! I brought you some sandwiches from the kitchen. I didn't know if the landlady would serve you breakfast so early on." She produced a neatly wrapped little parcel.

John smiled affectionately at her then began chuckling.

She smiled. "What's so funny?"

"Our apparent concern for our mutual welfare, my love. I had a very nice breakfast but didn't know how early you had to be out and about, so I stopped at the bakery to get you a jam tart." He produced an equally tidy parcel.

Both broke into giggles. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about our lunch, then," Anna grinned.

* * *

They made it in time for their appointment with the owner of the first of the two houses John had scheduled to see. It was a lovely place in a quiet street a little way from the seaside, well kept and spacious. John could just about afford it, but it was also a little larger than he had anticipated.

"What do you think?" Anna asked when the owner left them by themselves for a short while.

"I'm not completely sure about this place, Anna. What do you think?"

"I think you don't look happy. There is no fire and no twinkle in your eyes. So I conclude this is not your place."

"You're incredible." John whispered, taking a step towards her. Just then, the owner returned, and John cleared his throat while Anna busied herself with putting her gloves back on.

"I'm afraid this is not quite the place we were looking for, although it is a wonderful house, Mr Wilkins. I appreciate the time you've taken to show it to us." They made their goodbyes and walked towards the seaside promenade.

Having found a quiet spot, they unpacked their parcels and had lunch, accompanied by two bottles of lemonade from a stall nearby. John was quiet.

"Are you brooding, Mr Bates?" Anna swallowed the last bite of her jam tart.

"There are so many things running through my mind. I worry," he smiled wryly, "I shouldn't until we've seen the other house, but I do."

Anna got up and reached for his hand. "Come on, Mr Bates, maybe we can find a way to cheer you up."

He followed her willingly, spying a stall over her shoulder and smiling cheekily. "I think there is something that might cheer me up."

Looking down into Anna's upturned face he put just enough teasing into his voice to make her blush softly. "You could buy me a penny lick."

"John Bates you cheeky beggar!" She grinned broadly before skipping off to buy him the ice cream.

* * *

Walking up the lane to the second house, they remarked how much they liked the neighbourhood, and how lovely the house was situated overlooking the dunes and the sea. Walking closer, they saw a sign.

"The Two Trees," John read aloud. He gave Anna a sweet, hopeful smile. "Shall we?" He took her hand. Anna remembered their bonding in the park all those months ago. If anyone was meant to live and work in a house named after a verse by his favourite Irish poet, it was John. She followed him into the house.

In the owner's office, after touring the house, John's eyes did hold the sparkle and fire she had come to know. Despite his calm exterior, he was happy and excited, too much so to drink his tea. It warmed her heart.

"So, Mr Bates, when you and your wife are ready, I would be willing to sell you the property. Your references and qualifications more than convince me that you are the right man to take over from me," Mrs Bakewell declared. She was a resolute, kind old lady, a bit like John's late mother.

John's and Anna's gazes met, both pairs of ears turning pink. John stammered, "You see, Mrs Bakewell, Anna and I, we are not…we are very good friends. Anna is here to support and to advise me, as I value her friendship and her opinion. I am hoping she will be able to join the business eventually." He glanced at Anna, who gave him a warm smile. He worried about having slighted her but he could see she understood his need for not upsetting Mrs Bakewell and causing her to doubt his moral standing.

"I see. You seemed very much like a couple to me." The old lady smiled enigmatically. "Well, I'm sure you will find a suitable arrangement, in time." She gave John a pointed look. She could not have been more outspoken if she had told him 'What are you waiting for, lad?' in his mother's Irish tones. All through the remainder of the meeting, her words played on his mind.

* * *

John was quiet as he and Anna walked side by side down through the garden towards the beach. He stopped on a weed-covered dune overlooking the sea. His gaze drifted out towards the horizon, his silhouette in profile as impressive to her as ever.

"Penny for your thoughts." Her hand slipped into his.

He turned, smiling gently down at her. "Today was a very good day, Anna. I am grateful for your help and encouragement…and the ice cream." He winked.

She smiled. "You charmer, John Bates."

His sweet expression did not waver. "I mean it. I don't tell you often enough how lucky I am that I bumped into you that fine autumn day, and that fate brought us together again. I've made plans for the future and went through with them. I might have never got to this point if it hadn't been for you." He looked at her with more intensity, taking her hand in both of his. "You know that I love you very much, don't you?"

Her eyes softened. "Of course I know that, John. And I love you, very much."

He looked emotional, swallowing thickly. Softly, earnestly, he said, "Anna, will you marry me?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at him, took in the momentous question he had just asked. He looked at her with love and such hope. There was something in his expression, something vulnerable and tender, that made her love him fiercely. "Oh John, yes…yes I will." She began smiling as happiness rushed through her.

He practically beamed with love and delight, picking her up and kissing her soundly, her feet dangling in the air.


	11. Chapter 11

_I want to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for your kind reviews and excitement for this story. You have no idea how much it means for people to love this little thing I dreamed up. So, love and thanks!_

* * *

As they left the registrar, there was a gentle breeze, the sky blue and wide open. Before them, an alley of beautiful oak trees stretched ahead, the foliage colourful in its autumn splendour. It looked very much like a fateful autumn day in London, when two strangers had bumped into each other. They had come a long way.

Bates looked down at Anna, who was giving him a beautiful smile, her hand safely nestled in the crook of his arm. His wife.

He smiled. "What do you say, Mrs Bates, shall we walk home?"

"Yes, Mr Bates, I think we shall."

They kissed, sharing soft smiles and a meaningful look.

As they slowly walked beneath the canopy of trees, leaves raining down on them, John softly recited.

_"The trees are in their autumn beauty,  
__The woodland paths are dry,  
Under the October twilight the water  
Mirrors a still sky..."_


End file.
